Beyblade Kindergarden Style!
by blackstardragon2
Summary: Read this story if you want to traval with the MFB cast as they go through kindergarden!


**AN/**

**Hi everyone I had to write this story because it sounded so cute so please enjoy this and tell me weather it should stay like this or be multi chapter.**

**I don't own MFB. Just my OCs.**

The Bus Stop/Bus Ride

It was a warm sunny day and the 5 year old Beyblade cast were waiting for a bus to show up.

"This sucks! I hate Kindergarden!" Ryuga complained.

"I hate it too" Simi agreed.

"RYUGA! SIMI! We do not say hate!" little Ginga told him.

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT, BANDAGE FACE!" they said in usion with a dark aura surrounding them causeing Ginga to hide behind Chibi Sami

"can you two go a day with out threating any one?" Tsubassa asked knowing the answer.

"NO" they replied and everone rolled their eyes.

"this crazy dragon man and crossdresser are getting on my nerves" Tsubassa mumbled and imeately coverd his mouth.

Simi and Ryuga looked at him with their bangs covering their face and a dark glint in their eyes. Without a word they pounced on Ryuga and soon Tsubassa had many bruises and a black eye.

POW!

Make that two black eyes.

Greeting the Teacher (every thing in italics is what the teacher is thinking)

"Good morning Mrs. Buto!" Kenta cheerfully greeted his teacher and she smiled.

_Kenta Yumia Good Student and veary polite_.

"Good Morning Kenta" she told him and led him to his seat.

"SUP MRS. BUTO!" Yuu shouted and the Teacher coverd her ears.

_Yuu Tendo. Loud and a bit annoying but still a good boy._

"Good Morning to you too Yuu and use your 'inside voice' please"

"yes mam" he said quieting down.

"MORNING GEZZER!" another voice shouted and started sweatdropping.

_Simi Teal. The deveil of just about everything just had to be in my class did't she?_

"Good Morning Simi and how many times have I told you that my name is NOT 'gezzer'"

"uh…." Simi started counting on her fingers "Is this a a trick questain?"

Mr. Buto just shook her head and told her to sit down.

"Good Moring Ms. Buttox!" Sami said walking in to the class room.

_Sami Teal. Stright A student. Well bhaved. If only she could stop calling me 'Ms. Buttox'_

Homework Excuses (teacher's POV)

I was standing in from of a small line of student who did't have their homework. I went to each of then one by one to hear whatever excuse they have. Its quite amuseing really.

"So Ryuga why don't you have your homework?"

"Uh….my Dragon ate it?"

"That's the lamest excuse ever!" Simi yells at him and he puts up a fist.

"WELL I BET YOU WERE GOING TO SAY MY SCORPION ATE IT!" Masamune yelled back.

"….NO…maybe"

"Ok then, Kyoya why don't you have your homework?"

"uh…wanna go out tonight babe?"

"look at him flirting with the teacher to get out of doing his homework!" Simi muttterd to Ginga who noded.

"Moveing on, where is your homework Ginga?" I asked him.

"uh…...a gaint flying pizza with polka dots ate it!"

"Oh" I reply and move on.

"uh…the cow ate it before it jumped over the moon and landed in hevan's prison before it could be bailed out by king neptune!"

Wow an excuse worse then Ginga's

Lunch Time

"man lunch is boreing with a capital B" Simi stated resting her head on her hand"

"I know what will make it fun" Ryuga smirked and threw his pudding at her face.

"WHAT THE HEACK?!" she screamed and wiped pudding out of her eyes. She shook the rest off and and glrared a Ryuga while picking up her salad. She threw it at his face as hard she could but he dunked, sending it flying right in to Tsubassa's hair.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Ryuga shouted and a mad house started.

Food was thrown everywhere and on every one. Even Tsubassa, Sami, and Kenta joined in on the fun.

Soon the cafetirea ladies started joining in on the fun and started getting a squirt gun filled with gravy.

"I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!" a cafeteria lady was dancing on the table and everybody stopped to gag and sweatdropp before resumeing their full on battle.

But their fun was cut short when principal Doji walkied in and shut them up.

It was not pretty.

Testing 

The class was in their room takeing a test.

Ginga, Simi, Ryuga, and Masamune were all having problems.

After the test they all got their results.

"AWWWWW MAN!" Simi shouted after one glance at her test.

"what did you get, this is what go?" Sami asked and she held up her own paper wich had an A+ written on it in green.

"I hate you" Simi said and held up her paper wich had a big fat F on it in red.

"let me see what you got wrong" Sami said takeing Simi's paper and this is what it said.

_Name: uh…42?_

_1+1=dog_

_2-1=chicken_

_5+1=pumpkin_

_What is a Square?_

_Answer: a old fat dude_

_Compare Hot to Cold_

_Answer: Yuu is hot_

_What did you think of this test?_

_Answer: uh….ninja!_

"wow how did you get out of pre-school?" Sami asked

"Hey MASAMUNE got out of pre school and they gave him a grade so low that they had to invent a new one to suite him" Simi told her.

Reccess

"Its nice out here isent it?" Kenta said walking on the grass.

"for your grandma maybe!" Ryuga yell and started laughing.

"Hey that wasn't nice!" Kenta yelled back and Ryuga laughed and decied to trip the next idiot that crossed his path. Too bad it was Sami.

"ouch I cut my knee!" and she started crying wich made Ryuga laugh even harder.

Suddenly a dark glint took place off the tears.

"I have had just about enough of you!" Sami shouted and pounced on top of Ryuga. She started hitiing him with all she had until a voice inturrped her.

"MS. TEAL WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" a voice shouted and Simi turned around.

"Uh Oh"

Detention

Most days ended like this for the crew, sitting in detention.

"I am quite surprised at you Ms. Teal ending up in detetion like this" the teacher said looking at Sami but Simi just HAD to be a smart mouth.

"What are you talking about, I'm in detion everyday!" Simi said and the teacher glared at her.

"I'm talking to your sister She is in here for fighting"

"fighting a pole" Simi mutterd

"and you Mr. Tendo are here for chewing gum"

"I said I was sorry so can I go? We are cool now right"

"no we are not 'cool' and Kiasashu and Teal are here for throwing spitballs at me in class. Do you think that's funny?"

"Yes that's the point" they said in usion.

" you are here for being late and Mr. Tategami you are here for cutting class"

"I bet I did't miss anything" Kyoya mutter and raised an eyebrow.

"NOTHING"

Yup this is how things usually ended.

**AN/**

**Ok I am sorry for all the spelling mistakes but I was rushing. R&R please!**


End file.
